Naruto The Thunder God
by Deadlik
Summary: Naruto is neglected because his sister holds the kyuubi and his parents think she is the child of prophecy unknown to them naruto awakened rinne-sharingan and sharingan and has juubi sealed inside of him ( i dont really get the rating of the fanfictions but im gonna go with M )
1. Prototype

Naruto The Thunder God

In the Namikaze/Uzumaki Clan Training field we could see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes That was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze in front of her was her father Minato Namikaze with the technique rasengan and a kunai with a seal for a jutsu That made him famous As the "The Yellow Flash of Konoha" (Konoha no Kuroi Senkou) [I think that is the way how to spell it ) And on the left side of the man was Konohas Red Death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze However they did not seem to notice a boy that was a carbon copy of minato That same boy awakened a long forgotten dojutsu (Visual Prowess/Eye Technique) The Rinne-Sharingan in left eye and in the Right eye was Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Sasukes EMS) His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze That was Kushinas and Minatos Oldest Son he is 13 and soon 14 His EMS and Rinne-Sharingan spinning dangerously fast he didnt care that his family didnt notice him he didnt care for a long time He has a Family a REAL Family The Uchiha Sayuri He lives with her

-Flashback 5 years ago -

Naruto POV :

I am walking on the street when i hear someone behind me calling me i turned around and blushed there stood Sayuri Uchiha in front of me she was indeed cute and beautiful She blushed and turned her head away from me She asked me : Why are you alone? and not with your family? i replied " My family doesnt seem to notice me they notice that arrogant sister of mine and give her training however im still stronger than her her name is : Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze i dont hate her because its fault of "our" parents that she is spoiled"

Sayuri was shocked that his parents Neglected him over his arrogant sister

Sayuri said " Than you should come with me to Uchiha Clan District to live with me my clan was massacred by my bastard of a brother and im alone " She said as a single tear slid from her eye. Naruto was shocked that she offered him to live with her naruto put his hand on her cheek and said " I will sayuri-chan I will move in with you " he said as she blushed crimson from the suffix sayuri-CHAN

-Two hours later-

Sayuri said " Wow u moved in so fast? she said with a smile I than said "I didnt have too much things to move in so i placed the into a Sealing scroll Got a dinner and got here Sayuri-Chan it is late once we will get enough sleep i will start unsealing the things.

-Flashback End-

now he had to go to academy

-In The Ninja Academy-

Iruka said we were going to spar at the Academy Training Field Everyone got there fast and i didnt care so i just walked to the training field and got to spar with Mizuki but said i want to watch my sisters spar first she was gonna spar with Sayuri They nodded and told them to go to the training field and wait for him to start the match Iruka

"1...2...3... Hajime!"

Naruko wanted to punch sayuri in the face but Sayuri Sidestepped her and tripped her and jumped back when Naruko Stood up she runned up to sayuri and attempted to knock sayuri out of her feet but it was a water clone so it drenched her and slowed her Sayuri used this and throwed a really small lightning ball at her to not kill her she knocked naruko out with it Sayuri was pronounced as a Winner And sayuri used a healing jutsu on naruko the academy chuunins were shocked she knew medical ninjutsu And naruko waked up healed and had a smile on her face and said " Thanks Sayuri " Iruka Announced

" Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Vs Mizuki ( i forgot his surname ) Many whispers like : Mizuki-sensei is gonna win and like that

Naruto walked to the training field and so did Mizuki Hajime! Yelled Iruka Mizuki used his max speed and appeared in front of naruto and tried to punch him naruto caught his fist and tripped him and jumped away from him And Naruto said " Mizuki use your best ninjutsu and i will use ninjutsu you would never knew i know

" -Meanwhile with the students-

Naruko said " My brother is an idiot he is so weak " all of them nodded only sayuri not Kiba said " He is gonna kill himself he said mizuki-sensei to use his best ninjutsu on him but i wonder what jutsu naruto knows " They all nodded and Sayuri smirked they all turned to her and she said " just look naruto is gonna destroy Mizuki

" -back to naruto and mizukis fight- Mizuki used Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Style : Water Dragon) And naruto just formed a horse handsign and shouted Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku ( Fire Style : Great Fire Annihilation ) And a monstrous wave of fire formed from Narutos mouth and the wave crashed into the water dragon and crashed into mizuki and after the jutsu we could see mizuki on his knees with 2nd Degree burns because Naruto didnt put enough chakra into it to kill him...

Everybody had Wide eyes Only Sayuri did not and kiba said " H H How the hell did he do that no genin should have enough chakra to do this jutsu " Iruka wanted to end the fight when

Mizuki said " Iruka stop im gonna fight i will go to see medics after the spar " Iruka Nodded Naruto smiled and said " Dodge this " Mokuton : Jukai Kotan - Naruto Shouted as big roots and trees started growing from the ground and gripped mizuki and sucked his Chakra to only make him be barely alive Irukas eyes were wide like dinner plates and everybody but sayuri had Jaws on the ground and widened eyes Naruto undid the jutsu and healed mizuki and let him rest Iruka announced naruto the winner with some stutters.. -after school- Iruka went to the hokage tower and when he got there

Irukas P.O.V

Hokage-Sama Minato replied " yes Iruka?" Iruka " Did you teach Naruto those jutsus?

" Minato " what jutsus?

" Iruka " The Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku ( Fire Style : Great Fire Annihilation ) and Mokuton : Jukai Kotan ( Wood Style : Nativity of the World of trees )

Minato had his eyes widened like a dinner plates and said " T T Thats really surprising of my son "

Iruka " Minato do you not know that naruto showed kage level speed strength and he has greater chakra level and control than kyuubi kushina and you put together Minato naruto is not some genin he is a A genius of a Century are you sure he is a genin?

i want naruto and sayuri to graduate early because Sayuri and Naruto are stronger than me and mizuki. "

Minato sighed " Iruka i will think about this go home " Iruka nodded and said " goodbye Hokage-sama mi


	2. Chapter 2

Minato's Pov :

After the conversation i went home because i was tired  
and was still thinking how could my son know those jutsus i decided that i need to rest and wait for him

*Five Hours Later *

It's time for dinner and Naruto didn't come i thought he is in his room  
i went to his room and was shocked there in his room was only bed and than nothing... ABSOLUTELY Nothing!  
I Started shouting " KUSHINAAAAA!

Kushina's Pov

I was making the dinner and suddenly minato shouted my name  
I runned to him and saw something that will hunt me in my nightmares  
my son's room was bland there was only bed and than nothing Absolutely nothing

No One's POV :

Minato and Kushina tried to recall memories with Naruto but didn't remember any  
Minato and Kushina Started Crying about how bad parents they are for neglecting their son  
They are too scared that he might have become a missing nin

Minato called his ANBU and Kakashi

Minato's Pov :  
ANBU! 4 Anbus appeared kneeling and a Kakashi right next to them

Minato : Find my son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
ANBU'S : Hai  
Kakashi : What do you want with me SENSEI?  
Minato said : If Naruto is in the village i want you to keep an eye on him protect him.  
Kakashi nodded : If that's all you want i'm off.." And he Shunshined back

Naruto's POV :  
I'm hanging out with Sayuri at A Restaurant when suddenly 4 Anbu appeared beside me and said : Naruto-Sama please we need you to come with us  
i turn around with a dango stick in my mouth and tell them : what for guys? come on i think we have time.  
The Anbu's said it again  
Naruto said to them : Oh Come On! Naruto Groaned and said " I will buy you Dango if you will wait for me i mean you must be hungry.  
They All Sweatdropped And Nodded  
Naruto Shouted : 5 more plates with 5 dango sticks please!

-After 20 minutes-  
Naruto paid after all he said he will  
And kissed Sayuri and carried her bridal style to their home  
Than he turned around and said " ok we are going " he said with a smile  
The Anbu Nodded

-After 5Minutes-  
Minato's P.O.V  
i see Naruto with 4 of my Anbu and they were thanking him for buying them DANGO?!  
i yell at him " Young man! Where were you i was worried about you and how do you know the Jutsus of our strongest Hokage and Traitor i don't want you to injure yourself  
Naruto yelled at them " Where was i? I live at the Uchiha District for 5 years now! I know them because i know how to do them! And i won't injure myself.  
Minato is crying with kushina and saying " Please Naruto/Sochi Come back to us we will be good parents we will train you!"  
Naruto tells us that he lives in the Uchiha District and might come to look at them and how they are doing but won't be living with them.  
Minato tells him that he will live with them!"  
Naruto yells at him " It is bad to not live with some i love and it is my girlfriend i can't abandon Sayuri-Chan like that i love her i won't be living with you! And don't you dare try to use your position as A Kage  
Because i'm under Uchiha Clan Protection.  
He leaves with rage  
They are crying themselves to sleep. ( Naruko doesn't know any of that because she sleeps over at hinata )

-After Some Time at Academy-  
*Naruto's P.O.V*  
Iruka tells us that we will be here until we are 18 because my excuse for a father wanted us to be stronger and more intelligent before we go killing Missing-Nins and Doing missions  
i slept all the academy hours BECAUSE Academy is Boring!

-5 years later-  
Today are the Genin Exams.  
i am sitting with sayuri besides me and we are talking sudennly iruka comes and uses his "BIG HEAD NO JUTSU" and Starts shouting " Sit down brats! "

After that he says " Today are the Genin Exams i will test and if you will pass than you will pick your headband "  
Okay first : Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze  
She gets down here and she does kawarimi , Henge , but she can't do the clone jutsu( Bunshin ) so iruka wanted to fail her until i told her to use Kage Bunshin( Shadow Clone ) i showed her the hand sign  
And she did it but the clone was hyperactive she blushed at her hyperacive clone. Iruka smiled at me and Passed her  
She came to me and said : Thanks Onii-San  
I smiled at her  
iruka calls my name and i go over to him I perform Kawarimi , Henge , But i didn't do the Bunshin jutsu or Kage Bunshin i did A Mokubunshin no Jutsu ( Wood style : wood clone )

iruka gets over his shock and i get a red headband i didn't know why i picked it but i think it's because i like sayuri's sharingan color and they are pretty similar

The Same with sayuri but she uses Kage Bunshin

-After That They go Celebrating at a bar-  
Naruto's P.O.V  
i and came to the bar named God Tree  
and we ordered Vodka ( ikr i don't have the mood to create names so i will just go with real ones for now )  
We were celebrating and were so drunk that we didn't know what are we doing so i just hiraishined to the bed in his room in the namikaze/uzumaki district  
and put the privacy seals on  
they started tearing off their clothes until they were completely naked

*Lemon START*  
Naruto placed sayuri on his bed and started kissing her with love he asked for permission and she let him he completely decimated her and she moans into it he stops and lets her breath  
he trails down kissing sayuri's body along and suddenly he is at her breasts ( she has big breasts ) and starts licking them with his tongue than pinching them and kissing and sucking them she moans and  
Suddenly she cums  
Naruto thought that he pleasured her breasts enough so he started again trailing kisses down her body until he was infront of her lips her pink lips he breathed her smell in and was shocked she smelled delicious  
he started licking it she moaned in pleasure and he liked it she started tightening around his tongue and he started licking faster and she cummed on his face screaming his name  
he was surprised she tasted delicious no she tasted godly he couldn't take it anymore he had to take her she had to be his she was a godess among women and he loved her with compassion she was so kind and loving  
He got his dick in place and started ramming into her and she screamed and blood was leaking out he gave her a worried glance and said " Sayuri-chan are you ok? she nodded and said " Naruto i love you continue i'm crying because  
of the pleasure i wanted us to be like this for a long time" he kissed her and started ramming inside her she moaned everytime he did she tightened around his cock and cummed the tightening was so good that naruto released his cum  
inside her and she smiled at him they were tired and slept.

*Lemon END*

-MORNING-

Naruto wakes up and the memories of him and sayuri doing IT came down to his brain like a slap he blushed crimson  
he got down after taking some clothes on from the seals on his arm and he smelled something good so he went to the smell and was surprised that it was his mother and when he said that it must be delicious

Kushina's P.O.V

I Turned around when i heard someone saying that something must be delicious i was making pancakes and was surprised that who said it was naruto  
"Naruto what are you doing here! you should have said you are here i would prepare more for you! "  
Naruto smiled at me but before he could say anything

THE LAST UCHIHA Came down crashing through until she was at bathroom

Sayuri's P.O.V

I found out i'm pregnant what do i say to Naruto? He will be mad at me for sleeping with him  
I need to tell it to him

i walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen and saw minato naruko naruto and kushina eating with a plate for me i blushed crimson and said " Naruto i am pregnant "  
Naruto looked at me wide eyed his spoon fell from his fingers and he started crying and went to me and hugged me i blushed even more until he said  
" I am so happy i'm going to be a dad!"  
The Namikaze Uzumaki family had wide eyes and jaws on the ground Minato said " Naruto! I don't want to be a grandpa right now i'm still young! he started crying but after that he said like it all crashed down on him " Naruto! Don't  
Tell me you and Sayuri are in LOVE! Are you really pregnant Sayuri? i nodded and he said " Iam gonna be a grandpa!"

Kushina however on other hand wanted to kill me for getting her baby's innocence  
Kushina screamed " Minato let me kill her ! She taked my Baby's innocence "  
Naruko was the best she had her jaw on the ground she was crying and said " i'm going to be AUNT! "  
Naruto kissed me and took me to the table and told me where my plate was i said " ITADAKIMASU Kushina-Sama "  
Kushina blushed

Kushina's P.O.V

I need to kill her for taking my baby's innocence" she thought until Sayuri said " Kushina sama you have to give me a recept for those pancakes they are so delicious!  
I blushed and thought "She is so good girl i can't kill her she has my grandchild!"  
Kushina blushed and said " Hai hai "

-After Eating-

i asked sayuri " Sayuri how did you get pregnant? i saw her turn crimson and she said me that they did it in Naruto's room and he placed Privacy seals to not wake them up i had my eyes wide

Naruto's P.O.V

Minato wanted to spar with me i agreed All the uzumaki/namikaze/uchiha family wanted to watch

At the UZU/NAMI/ Training ground

we settled into our stances i activated my sharingan and rinne-sharingan and they all gasped even sayuri  
we started the match and i used RIMBO : JIGOKU ( Limbo : Border jail ) and they were confused when nothing but air was hitting minato like nothing  
i explained that it is one of my eye's abilities while minato was fighting i slowly retracted my shadows until there was no one  
Minato activated his Kyuubi Chakra Mode He started running he was really fast he was right in front of me but i caught his fist and kicked him away from me while i caught him i placed a hiraishin mark on his chest  
He Stood up and i Hiraishined behind him and used a shinra tensei on him he flew off and hit a tree it was really funny he stood up and he was like a drunk man right when he stood up he fell on his one knee and burst into smoke  
revealing himself as a kage bunshin and hiraishined in front of me he used rasengan on me only 1st rank and when it hit me it revealed that i was a crow bunshin i appeared some meters from him and said  
Chidori : Nagashi ( Chidori : Stream ) he was paralyzed on the spot the cloud of my chidori was as big as uchiha and uzumaki and namikaze mansions combined he stood there and couldn't move he fell on his back and was knocked out  
I healed him and let him rest

-2Hours later-  
Minato's P.O.V  
I had a bad dream about being a grandpa and Naruto using an evolved technique of Kakashi's Raikiri" evereyone turned at him and sayuri too and he gasped" Nooo! I am a grandpa wait! I can tell her/him that naruto was a bad boy and that  
they should only stay with me hahahha my cute grandchild come to me " Everybody sweatdropped

-After Nine Months-  
Sayuri's P.O.V  
I borned a healthy son we named him . KURO Kuro had black hair black eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks ( he loooks like menma )  
right now he is with his grandpa and grandma and his aunt and father and kakashi the doctor said i need rest

-EARLIER-

Minato's P.O.V  
Kuro! Kuro! You are mine!" I said with a greedy smile everyone sweatdropped and thought " is he really a hokage? "  
Nurse came and Took Kuro with herself to test if he is healthy

I said ! NOooo Kurooo come to me come back! i sat at the corner hugging my knees and crying and saying they took away my kuro  
Again everyone in the room sweatdropped and thought if he really is hokage

-After 2 hours -  
They told us that kuro is a healthy strong boy i took him to my arms and said " You are mine! Mine and Only Mine i'm going to protect you! Only mine! he said as Kuro Giggled and Minato was crying his first grandson  
likes him everyone sweatdropped again.

Naruto's P.O.V

Okay Dad i want to hold my son" i said but minato didn't give me my son and minato said " Shhh Kuro is mine only mine, Only mine Mine kuro my kuro shh Kuro i won't give you to that mean man here" he said pointing at me  
I grew a tick mark "Minato! don't make me look bad infront of my son! i said and got into a corner and started saying " Minato baka( Idiot ) made me look bad infront of my son i said with a dark cloud hovering above my head  
Again everyone sweatdropped Kuro giggled  
I than said " Dad Mom i need to tell you that Kuro will be staying with you while i'm doing missions. they nodded and Minato smiled and turned to Kuro and said " HAHAHHAHAH My Kuro My! Mine!

Kushina said she wanted to hold her grandson minato gave kuro to her and kuro looked at her and giggled and touched her with his small little cute arms i smiled and went to sayuri they all came with me  
sayuri wanted to hold her son we gave him to her and he giggled she gave him to me and i said " I'm going to teach you so much I'm going to teach you Hiraishin , Rasengan , Rasenshuriken , Enton Release , Sharingan and if you  
will be lucky even with the rinnegan" They all smiled at me i let him rest in his mother's arms

-1 month later-  
Kuro was with kushina in UZU/NAMI District

Minato gave us a missinon to the wave country.

The END ( I know this chapter is long )


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto The Thunder God

-1 Month later-  
Kuro was with Kushina in Uzu/Nami District she took care of him while minato was in his office doing paperwork while i got a new team.

Naruto's P.O.V  
We got to the training ground seven my team's number is Team 7 on my Team is Sayuri, Sakura Haruno And Kakashi Hatake my Dad's student  
Kakashi started reading his book and " Ok Team Interview Yourself " he said  
Sakura *asked why he didn't go first*  
Kaka-Sensei sighed and started saying : My name is Kakashi Hatake my hobby is hm.. I have a lots of hobbies i like my Sensei Minato Namikaze and His Wife Kushina Namikaze  
I like reading "Cough cough Porn Cough" i said and they glared at kakashi  
And that's all"

"So now Pinky why don't you go first" he said pointing at Sakura

I'am Sakura Haruno i like *looks at Sayuri and Squeals* i hate Naruto-Baka and glared at me my dream is *looks at Sayuri and has hearts in her eyes*

Kaka-sensei sighed and thought " oh great a fangirl let's hear the others "  
he pointed at me and said " Now you blondie " i started " my name is Naruto Uchiha i like sayuri , kakashi hatake , my family and i hate Sakura Haruno and *glared at her*  
(I said her name with venom) and directed a small amount of killing intent at her that froze her... i sighed and stopped leaking the K.I ( Killing Intent ) "and my dreams are to "*Glares at sakura and prepared a kunai*  
i sighed again " And my other dreams are not your business " i said with a psycho grin

They were all scared and thought " i don't really want to be on his shit list "

Than Kaka-Sensei pointed at Sayuri and said " now you emo-queen "  
i glared at him and leaked killing intent at him

sayuri said " my name is Sayuri Uchiha i like Na-ru-koi *she said with seductive voice* and tomatoes i hate Sakura and rapers, sexists, my dreams are not dreams because i will make them reality " she said

kakashi sighed " ok team i know that you know the real test behind the gening exam test so i will pass you right now, and now we are going to do D rank missions"

-1 month later-  
after retrieving the tora the demon cat we arrived at the hokage's office  
and there was waiting the Fire Daimyo's Wife  
She was Hugging Tora so much that he had his eyes wide and was struggling to get out  
i than said " Lady you must hold him like this he doesn't appreciate the way you hold him " Tora looked at me like i was a god and Minato smiled " You must hug him more roughly " Tora had his eyes wide in terror  
Minato was chocking on his saliva and Team 7 they all were laughing at the cat that was nearly dead  
Fire Daimyo's Wife " Thank you young one he seems to like it more he isn't struggling anymore " she pointed at a sleeping Tora  
i smirked and spilled a water in bucket at him and he was awake i than said " now hold him for him to have enough room to breathe " i said and Tora was having eyes wide again and thought i am a god again...  
The Fire Daimyo's wife nodded and did and Tora liked it and stayed in her arms she thanked and got out of the office

Minato said " Now Team 7 are you here for another mission ok we have here walking inuzuka's companions, painting the fence or cleaning the training grounds "  
i said " Now we want a C-Rank Mission " he nodded and gave us a mission to the wave country i thanked and read through it and explained it to the team 7 and they nodded  
Minato than said " Bring Tazuna in "  
Tazuna came in and said " what those brats are my bodyguards the pinky here looks like a fangirling bi**h the blackhaired and blondehaired look badass while the whitehaired with gravity defying hair looks normal  
Sakura glared at him and the rest laughed at her  
"now now tazuna don't say things like that to a trained killers though sakura is like and ant to a genin ninja " we laughed again and kakashi said that we will go tommorow and we will be meeting at the Gate at 9:00  
we nodded. after a while Kushina came with Kuro and said " Minato i came with Kuro to visit you " Minato had been only looking at kuro and we sweatdropped when he came over and took kuro to his arms and started  
playing with kuro like a child we than took kuro and got out of the office and i went with sayuri to uchiha clan district and there we ate played with kuro and slept together

-At Morning-  
I took kuro to the Uzu/Nami District and left him with kushina and walked to the gate there was waiting Team 7 for me when i got there we immediately set out to wave

-after 2 hours-

i noticed a pudle when it didn't rain in days i started saying " i like puddles they are all watery and they tell you that it rained here or not " kakashi looked at the puddle and realized what i was talking about  
and was going along with me " me too they are so peaceful" suddenly two figures launched from the puddle and chained kakashi and ripped him to shreds  
and said " one down four to kill " they ran at me and said " two down three to kill " however i dissapeared and appeared right behind meizu and killed him with chidori through his chest and he fell down dead  
" you killed my brother i will kill you for this! " gozu yelled as he ran at me i sidestepped him and caught him on the head with my rinne-sharingan activated and said " Preta Path "  
and his soul was out of his body and i received the memories i turned around " Kakashi come down " and kakashi appeared and said " Now tazuna can you explain why there are B-Rank Missing nins after you? "

 _ **The End**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto The Thunder God**_

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V**_ __

We all looked at Tazuna he had sweat on his forehead and sighed " The Wave Village is in poor condition because of the Gato of The Gato Industries coming to the village and taking over everything in the village  
he wants to kill me because i'm building a bridge that will connect us to other villages i'm building it because of gato." he said  
Kakashi nodded " well team what do you think are we abandoning the mission or not? " Baka-Sensei said  
" Why would we abandon it ? we are ninjas we must take responsibility for the missions we chose to do. we will do it " i said and team 7 nodded  
Tazuna was happy that we didn't abandon him

 _ ***2 hours later***_

i threw a kunai at the bush when something moved in it and i sensed low jonin chakra near the bush i ran over to the bush to only see a rabbit i noticed that the rabbit must have been raised indoors because he was whitefured  
and it is spring. i than realized it must have been used for a kawarimi jutsu( Replacement jutsu ).  
"Get Down!" i shouted they obeyed  
after standing up again it revealed Zabuza Momochi standing on his sword Kubikiribōchō and chuckling  
"some nice reflexes and good thinking you have here brat"  
"what did you say you small eyebrowed freak " he got a tick mark at the last remark  
Zabuza : " brat "  
Naruto : " Eyebrowed Freak "  
Team 7 sweatdropped  
Zabuza got enough and went straight for tazuna to get his job done naruto got there faster and blocked his strike with his sword  
and placed zabuza in "Tsukuyomi" Kakashi widened his eyes after hearing this

 _ **-Tsukuyomi-**_  
 _ **No one's P.O.V**_ __

Zabuza sees himself on a cross and can't move he sees Naruto appear in front of him

"I control the space and time here you will be tortured for 72 hours straight and everytime you die it will only pass 1 second" Naruto said  
and with that zabuza's torture started 1st was throwing senbons at him 2nd was cutting him with a sword 3rd was piercing him with a sword  
and last was breaking his arms and legs

 _ **-In the real world-**_

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V**_

in the tsukuyomi it was 72Hours but in the real world it was only 3 second  
After the genjutsu was released we could see zabuza on his knees breathing hard and sweat dripping from his face it was sure zabuza had his mind damaged from the genjutsu and would get emotional trauma  
after that two senbons hit zabuza's neck and a hunternin appeared right beside zabuza  
should i burn his body for you and cut his head? " i said and the hunternin shook his head " no thanks i can do it myself with my own blade "  
but that blade doesn't look like it could cut a head here let me do it for you " i said and the hunternin against shook his head and disappeared with zabuza's body and Kubikiribōchō  
i sighed my suspicions were confirmed that hunternin wasn't a hunternin..  
Ok Kakashi we need to get to tazuna's house and quick  
i haven't heard an Answer and turned around and seen kakashi on the ground with 2 senbons in his neck i sweatdropped " is this guy really a jōnin? " apparently there were 2 options how it happened  
1st the Hunternin aimed badly and threw the senbons at kakashi  
2nd or the Hunternin aimed at Kakashi first  
I sighed and made 1 kage bunshin to carry Baka-Sensei and asked tazuna to lead the way

 _ **-30 minutes later -**_

We finally arrived at Tazuna's house and have seen his grandson Inari and his daughter Tsunami i taked out the senbons of kakashi's neck and was slapping him on the face until he waked up  
i explained how it went and when i explained it tsunami called us to come to eat dinner.

 _ **-Dinner-**_

After i was done eating Inari came and said " Why do you even try? Gato will kill you all there are no heroes " Tsunami yelled at him " Inari it's rude to talk like that to guests! "  
I went to him and slapped him " if there isn't things like heroes be your own your father was a hero that didn't give up even after he was tortured and you are a disgrace for him!"  
Inari got over his shock and ran to his room crying Tsunami said " was it necessary? " "yes it was he needed to get out of his emotional trauma after seeing his father figure die "  
"And how do you even know Kaiza died?" " i heard some people on the way talking about inari's father getting tortured and killed in front of the village " she nodded sadly  
" I'm going to train " they all nodded sayuri a bit reluctantly  
I trained myself to sleep

 _ **-Morning-**_  
 _ **No one's P.O.V**_

Haku was walking and gathering herbs for Zabuza when she has seen the same boy that injured zabuza she wanted to kill him but she forgot her ninja gear  
Naruto opened his eyes and instantly activated his rinne-sharingan and stood up and going at his fighting stance after figuring out it was that hunternin  
after seeing she had no ninja gear he dropped his stance and let his guard down. And blushed at her beauty

"Now who are you and what did you want to do to me?" naruto said  
"my name is haku and i'm gathering herbs for my ill friend " naruto nodded " so how is zabuza doing? "  
she widened her eyes and created some senbons from her _**Hyoton ( Ice Release )**_ and was ready to throw them but naruto said " hey hey i didn't want to fight do you need help with the herbs **?** "  
haku nodded a bit reluctantly and lowered her fighting stance and the senbons disappeared

 **-5 minutes later -**  
 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"Thanks that's all " haku said " oh and i'm a boy " " no you aren't boys don't ovulate and don't wear pink kimono " she blushed and got away  
i sighed

 **-Tazuna's house-**  
after i explained i was training and met the hunternin i went to rest

 **-5 hours later-**  
i woke up because of sound of something crashing in the kithen i quickly went to the kitchen and saw tsunami about to be raped by gato's thugs and Inari knocked out  
i quickly grabbed a knife and threw it in the head of the thug that wanted to rape **Tsunami** i used **Banshō Ten'in** on the other and pierced him with a **chakra rod** instantly killing him because i pearced his heart.  
And created 10 **kage bunshins** and left the house to go after my team.

 **-Bridge-**

Here i see Kakashi fighting Zabuza and **Sayuri** fighting **Haku** in ice dome i went over to sayuri and helped her  
 **-Ice Dome-**  
" **Haku** i thought you didn't like killing when you clearly didn't kill **kakashi** "  
 **Sayuri** was surprised naruto knew the hunternin  
" _i still don't_ "  
with that naruto created clones and everyone of them used Amaterasu on mirrors after melting the mirrors with amaterasu i knocked haku out and went to help kakashi fight zabuza  
after healing sayuri who awakened her **3rd tomoe** in the **_sharingan_**  
when i got there i have seen zabuza with kakashi's chidori through zabuza's chest and gato arriving " what a demon of the mist you are it's good the leaf nin killed you i wasn't going to pay you anyway "  
I was mad right now i used **Banshō Ten'in** on _Gato_ and catched him with my other hand and used _**Tsukuyomi**_ on him than _ **Kotoamatsukami**_ ( it controls the mind of the victim without the victim realizing it )  
and commanded him to kill himself after he killed himself i used _**Amaterasu**_ on his thugs no one of those idiots deserved to live anyway.  
after that i healed **kakashi** and **haku** i got pulled inside my mindscape

 **-Naruto's Mindscape-**

 **"** Who are you lady **?"** i said and she showed her Ten-Tails and Ears i immediately recognized her as the JUUBI ( Ten Tails )  
 **"My name is Saeko Otsutsuki The Juubi you are here because i wanted to tell you that i'm injecting my chakra to your chakra system to make your chakra reserves bigger for using Dimension Cross**  
 **a technique only rinne-sharingan user can do"**  
i nodded **"** ok when will i be able to use this Dimension Cross thing ? **" " you can use it after 2 weeks when your chakra will be on par with the nibi ( Two-Tails ) However u could use it only one time and then you would**  
 **be stuck there for 2 weeks because you wouldn't have food in your own dimensions it would take longer.**  
 **i nodded "** ok is there anything else you want to tell me? **"** she shook her head and i left my mindscape

-Real world-

i didn't notice haku waking up and crying because Zabuza died i calmed her down "  
i asked her if she will come to the leaf and be under my protection after we bury Zabuza. She nodded  
After that the Bridge was named The Great Naruto Bridge after that we went to konoha

 **-Konoha-**

 **Haku & Me** were called to attend the council meeting i went there with her

-Council Room-  
There were shinobi clans, hokage and the village elders  
 **"Uzumaki Naruto , Haku Momochi you will be put under The Clan Revival Act or C.R.A shortly "** Haku was against it and me too _**"**_ _i won't let my friend be used as a breeding stock and i won't betray my girlfriend's trust because some_  
 _old idiots want the Ice Release and My Rinne-Sharingan that is nearly impossible to obtain even if one of your parents obtained it_ _**"**_ _ **"You will respect us boy"**_ _ **"**_ _Respect is earned not given_ _ **"**_  
 _ **"**_ _And Danzo aren't you ashamed of yourself? Kidnapping innocent children and letting Orochimaru experiment on them or raping women with kekkei genkai ( Bloodline Limits ) And stealing Uchiha Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan you have_  
 _under your bandage?_ _ **"**_ at this everyone was shocked that Danzo Kidnapped innocent children and let the Pedo Snake Eperiment on them and raped women with K.G (Kekkei Genkai) and Stealing Uchiha Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan  
At this Minato got Anbu to restrain Danzo and rip off the bandage on his right side of the face and get his seal on the hand opened. They all gasped when they have seen the count of the Sharingan's on his arm  
and the Familiar Pattern of the _**Uchiha Shisui's**_ Mangekyo Sharingan. **"** and i forgot one injecting _**Senju Hashirama's Cells**_ into yourself **"** they gasped and minato told the anbu to kill him when i butted in and said **"** Wait  
Minato **"** he nodded a bit reluctantly and i went over to him and said " It would be shame if we lost **Uchiha Shisui's only eye** and other _**Uchiha's cells**_ that you apparently implanted on yourself with the help of Orochimaru"  
I than proceeded to take **Shisui's** eye out of Danzo's right eye pocket and the other sharingan's on his arm after that i used **Kotoamatsukami** on him to tell us what he all did. they all gasped when he said he planned to kill  
 _ **Sarutobi Hiruzen The Third Hokage and The current hokage**_ and didn't disband the _**ROOT**_ after that i killed him. than went to my Mindscape

 _ **-Naruto's Mindscape-**_  
 _ **"Saeko-chan!" "**_ _Yes Naruto-kun_ _ **?" "**_ _The legends are saying you are a god if you are you can replenish my life force can't you? i'm about to use Edo Tensei and The Gedo : Rinne Rebirth ( Ability of the Rinnegan to make Dead Alive again )_  
 _ **"yes i can but i will need to stop injecting my chakra to your chakra coils for a while " " i don't care about that you can do it " she nodded " okay thanks i need you to be prepared because i'm going to do it right now "**_ __  
i got out of my mindscape..

 **-Real World-**  
i created **kage bunshins ( Shadow Clones )**

after that i did some handsigns and slammed my hands on the ground _**" Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Edo Tensei "**_ **( Summoning Jutsu : Impure World Reincarnation )** they were all schocked that i revived the sharingan users with the use of my clones  
and their DNA

I revived 4 Uchiha's i have known and the other two sharingans i plan to implant to sayuri's one's after she awakens the Mangekyou because Saeko-chan told me to do it right away after she awakened it to make sure she won't end up blind  
The first coffin that opened revealed : **Uchiha Shisui** when they have seen him they gasped  
The second one revealed : **Uchiha Mikoto** they gasped again  
The Third One Revealed : **Uchiha Fugaku** they gasped again  
And The last one revealed to be : **Uchiha Izumi** The lover of **_Uchiha Itachi_** they all gasped

Than shisui said " **Don't tell me Danzo used Edo Tensei on me and plans to use me after he stole my Mangekyou Sharingan** " They were surprised that i was saying the truth  
 **Mikoto** and **Fugaku** were worried about _**Sayuri**_  
While _**Izumi**_ stayed quiet

i than proceeded to say **" Now Uchiha's turn your heads to me** " they obeyed " **I want to ask you do you want a new chance at live? to walk among the living again? "** they all nodded i sighed and Activated my **Rinne-Sharingan**  
The Uchiha's were surprised because i awakened the **Rinne-Sharingan** than i did the **GEDO Handsign** and said " **Gedo : Rinne Rebirh** " Green aura was appearing at the sides of the Uchihas and the cracks on their skin disappeared  
and their eyes shattered and they didn't have eyes after that i opened a seal on my arm and under it said SHARINGANS i knocked them out and gived them all sharingans after that they got the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**  
Because i forgot to give them their eyes i gave them eyes of other uchiha's when they woke up i told them to go out to the uchiha clan district to Kuro and Sayuri.  
Minato got over his shock after i fell on one knee and shouted my name **" it's alright i just used too much chakra at once "** he sighed and asked me what i did " **i used Edo Tensei on them and one of the Abilities of the Rinnegan**  
 **To completely bring back dead "** they were shocked after that i burned **Danzo's corpse and koharu and homura** with _**amaterasu**_ after that " ok the trash of this village are out of here " **"Koharu and Homura helped Danzo and Orochimaru**  
 **with money "** they were all glad that they had the village's trash out of the village now. **" Now if you would excuse me i would like to see my child's uncle aunt and grandparents "** i said and quickly got out of the council meeting room  
and left Haku to get on her own to the Uchiha District after all she knows where it is  
Hiashi said **" Naruto sure is a bright but really dangerous kid "** they all nodded not wanting themselves to be on his shit list Minato was smiling at his son's acts

 **-With Naruto-**  
I catched up with the Uchihas and told them that i have a wife and son in the uchiha clan Izumi was happy that she had a Nephew , Mikoto was happy she was a grandmother at such a young age , Fugaku wanted to kill me for taking his  
Daughter's Innocence And Shisui only smiled at me i told them that i will wait for them in the uchiha clan district with sayuri they nodded and i hiraishined.

 **-Uchiha Clan District-**  
"Sayuri!?" i yelled  
"Yes Naru-koi?" she responded  
"Get out of the house i have a gift for you" i told her  
" Okay " she responded  
 **-5 minutes later-**

Right now the Uchiha arrived and Sayuri gasped  
There in front of her stood Shisui Uchiha , Her Mom Mikoto Uchiha , Her Dad Fugaku Uchiha , and her cousin Shisui Uchiha , and Her Sister-In-Law Uchiha Izumi she started crying and showed them Kuro  
They smiled at their relative's acts after that naruto got called to meet the hokage

 **-Hokage Office-**

"What do you want dad?oh and you Jiraiya." i said with warmth and than colder... Jiraiya was sad because he knew why he said his name a little colder it was because of his prophecy that naruto got neglected  
a single tear dropped from his eye on the ground. "We called you here to give you a spy mission you are going to the Akatsuki a newly formed S-Ranked Group of Missing nin we want to know what they plan  
we have a single spy there Uchiha Itachi and he said he needed backup if something happened you are the backup Naruto i want you to join the Akatsuki and leave the village after that you will proceed to somehow tell me  
informations or let Itachi send hawk with your information too " at this i nodded " You're going to leave after the week we will make sure to make your family comfortable here after all they just got back from the land of the dead"  
I nodded again and said " jiraiya i don't mind that you fu*ked up my childhood just please don't ever again tell some of your dumb toad prophecies and just say that someone is that child of prophecy because you think he or she is  
the child" he nodded happy that i forgave him. i than left the office

 **-1 Week Later-**  
After silently running from the uchiha district i didn't notice kakashi noticing i was running from the village at the gate he appeared in front of me " Now Naruto i don't want one of my students go rogue now please turn around and  
go back " He said with his hitaiyate up revealing the sharingan and then he went to the **Mangekyou** i asked him " where did you get that **sharingan**? " "From a Friend why? " "did the friend had a **mangekyou sharingan** or it awakened  
later?" "it awakened cca(approximately) 1 year after i got it as a gift from my friend that just awakened it and died i awakened the **mangekyou** when i killed my friend Rin " " And from who did you get it? "  
" _ **Uchiha Obito**_ why? " "Do you want to know something only an uchiha knows? " he nodded " **The Mangekyou Sharingan** can only awaken if the Original user is alive and sees the death of his loved one... ** _Uchiha Obito is Alive_** "  
at this Kakashi was shocked and i knocked him out and writed him on the hand that i will start trying to get information where Obito is.

 **-BINGO BOOK-**  
 **Name : Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha**  
 **RANK : Kage level SSS-Rank**  
 **Status : Living**  
 **Kekkei Genkai : Rinne-Sharingan**  
 **Birth : October 10,1998(i don't know the years in the Naruto so i decided to type the real ones)**  
 **Command : Run away if you meet him.**

 **-After 1 month-**

Sayuri was a emotional wreck with kakashi but sayuri had kuro i didn't tell her about the mission i didn't want her killed after i left the village sakura tried to win sayuri's heart and sayuri continued saying she won't date her  
because she has a son and still loves me. Yesterday i officially joined the Akatsuki after killing Orochimaru i got paired up with Itachi

 _ **The End**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto The Thunder God IS CONTINUING AGAIN!**

 **Hey,, Guys i'm back and the reason i made the pause was because i was trying to get better at writing fanfics so i made a wattpad account and made Fanfics there after a while i began to see that my writing was better now i'm back and will try to save this fanfic from it's demise. This counts for all other fics i have on this acc.**

 **My Wattpad acc name is : RaijinNoKen**

 **and i have a photo of a boy with black hair and scars almost everywhere. I HAVE A PRETTY GOOD FANFICTIONS THAT ARE NOT SO AWESOMELY WRITTEN BUT THE IDEAS ARE GOOD I THINK.**

 **-DISCLAIMER ABOVE bro ;)-**

„Human Talking"

„ **Demon Talking"**

‚Human Thinking'

‚ **Demon Thinking'**

 _ **MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO I ONLY OWN THIS FANFIC THAT IS BASED ON NARUTO. ALL THE RIGHTS OF NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

 _ **WARNING : THIS FIC MAY OR MAY NOT BE BRUTAL OR MAY HAVE SWEARINGS OR 18+ ACTIONS IN IT.**_

 _ **THIS FIC IS MADE BY DEADLY IF YOU WANT TO COPY SOMETHING FROM MY FIC PLEASE TELL ME SO I DON'T GO „killing mode" ON YA.**_

 _ **FAQ**_

 _ **Q1 :**_ There are few things you missed "how juubi is sealed into him","How does naruto have wood style"...  
Most important thing is that your story is rused -from GUEST -

 **A1 : juubi is sealed into him because of the Rinne-Sharingan remember Kaguya? She awakened the Rinne-Sharingan by eating the fruit of the Divine tree so i made it connected.  
If the eye appears in one person the Juubi will also appear in the same person because the eye that Kaguya had on her Forehead (RINNE-SHARINGAN) FORCED the Divine Tree to transform into JUUBI.  
How does he have Woodstyle - HE COMBINES WATER AND EARTH Elements (BUT NARUTO HAS FULL CONTROL OF THE WOOD STYLE BECAUSE OF THE RINNE-SHARINGAN)…**

 _ **START**_

2 Years Later

Akatsuki Hideout

Almost all of the Akatsuki members were in the Akatsuki Hideout Unsealing the 7Tails from young Fuu. Naruto and Itachi became partners because Pain thought that Dojutsu duo would be better than a Dojutsu man and a Fish Man. Currently they were making sure that no one would cancel their process when Naruto sensed Konoha Ninja and Waterfall Ninja close he waited till they were close enough and alerted everyone „ KONOHA AND WATERFALL NINJA COMING HERE THEY MUST HAVE FOLLOWED DEIDARA'S BIRD HERE"

Instantly the entrance to the Hideout exploded and Konoha and Waterfall Ninja Barged in Naruto noticed Three people he knew . and Kakashi he figured they were coming to retrieve Fuu because they had to make sure that Akatsuki wouldn't collect all the tailest beasts and revive the TenTails.

Naruto and Itachi noticed that Kakashi was coming.. And Fast. Itachi retreated and went after the Waterfall Ninja. Kakashi did some handsigns and a Chidori appeared in his hand Naruto activated his Rinne-Sharingan and focused on Kakashi. Time slowed down and Naruto noticed that Kakashi was a few meters away from him so he prepared himself when Kakashi went for the Kill Naruto dodged the strike and kicked Kakashi in the Chest hard making sure to knock the air out of him Naruto jumped back doing some handsigns and when he completed them a big fireball flew out of his mouth straight at Kakashi who used Kamui on it to suck it into his pocket dimension and when it disappeared a huge amount of crows were flying at him and flew past him out of the cave

Kakashi dropped on one of his knees breathing hard holding his chest

„FUCK HE GOT BETTER" he kept telling himself in his mind.

NARUTO AND ITACHI LOCATION

Naruto appeared a few meters behind Itachi who was fighting the last Waterfall Ninja Naruto watched as Itachi disarmed the Ninja and took his Katana and plunged it right in The Ninja's neck making him choke on his own blood. Naruto had a smile on his face that confused Itachi

„WE ALMOST DIED AND YOU ARE SMILING? HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!" Itachi screamed at Naruto who's smile disappeared as the Konoha Ninja from earlier appeared around them Among them was Mito and Sayuri and Kakashi was nowhere to be seen Naruto took that in mind as he looked at each of the Ninja of course they had back up because there were more Ninja then before Naruto activated his Rinne-Sharingan And looked at the people he knew the best

and said „You three are here so that means Kakashi had retreated with the Seven Tails most likely to Konoha" Mito didn't look pleased with Naruto's skills „You were always a Smart-Ass" Naruto didn't care what she thought but looked at Sayuri who had a Poker-Face on her face but he looked in her eyes and saw Sadness it made him sad but he must do this mission For the survival of The Village…. No For the Survival of his Family he must do this mission The Konoha Ninja jumped him but Naruto created a Susanoo Ribcage around him **„That was a cowardly and a dumb move Konoha Ninja"**

Sayuri ran at Itachi to fight her own brother but one look from Naruto at Itachi promised a lot of pain if he hurt knew the Relationship between the two but didn't know about their son Because the Fourth made sure to not let Kuro go into a Marriage some village offers because of his

Rare and Strong Kekkei Genkai and because he was his grandson he would not let some idiots hurt his godson.

Black Fire spikes appeared on the Ribcage and lenghtened themselves as fast as they appeared and killed The Konoha Ninja Naruto unsheathed his blade and took out three Kunai with his other hand and The Ribcage around him disappeared he threw the Kunai at Mito who dodged them and the moment she dodged them he was infront of her with his sword stabbed in her abdomen and appearing out of her back Naruto took it out and sheathed his blade and walked away after a few steps he stopped and turned his head over his shoulder looking at Mito who was in pain **„YOU MADE A MISTAKE OF GOING AFTER US NINE-TAILS"**

with that Naruto left the bodies and Mito (remember she has the Nine-Tails she cannot die from being stabbed so Kyuubi will heal her but it will not be fast enough for her to go back up and fight Naruto no.. I want to make this a little more real so until she fully connects with The NineTails she will not have Full Regeneration)

ITACHI AND SAYURI LOCATION

Naruto appeared beside Itachi who blocked Sayuri's strike and dodged the next Naruto sighed and sneaked up on her and knocked her out with a light chop in the neck making sure not to hurt her after that he took off his akatsuki cloak and burned it to ashes and carried Sayuri also burned his cloak ( They burned it because some ninja may recognize them because of it )

 **\- THE END -**

 **Okay BUD this chapter has 1k words already so i'm ending it ;)**


End file.
